<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brewpub + Ghosts by SpecialHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574229">Brewpub + Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell'>SpecialHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Brewpub + Ghosts for Twitter user mariknickerboc</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brewpub + Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brewpub + Ghosts for Twitter user mariknickerboc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The brewpub is haunted." </p><p>Hardison jumped as Parker let her upper body hang down from the rafters. He'd never get user to how easily both his lovers could sneak up on him.</p><p>"The pub isn't haunted, Parker," Hardison replied as he finished making his sandwich.</p><p>"Tell that to the ghosts." </p><p>Hardison turned to face Parker, his face soft and loving at the sight of her. "Come down from there please?"</p><p>"Don't you wanna Spider-Man kiss me?" Parker waggled her eyebrows, which looked even more ridiculous upside down. Without a verbal response, Hardison stepped up and cradled Parker's face in his hands before lining up their lips. </p><p>An unknown amount of time passed like this, and soon a warning squeeze to his bicep told Hardison that Eliot was home. The man in question pressed his body along Hardison's back, a throaty chuckle tickling his ear as Eliot teased, "Having fun without me?"</p><p>Hardison and Parker parted so that Alec could turn his head and plant a kiss on Eliot's mouth. "Never," he smiled between kisses before ducking out and allowing Parker access to Eliot.</p><p>His heart melted as he watched how Parker's nose crinkled when Eliot kissed her forehead. Without a word between them, Eliot stepped up and braced himself - Parker used her hands on Eliot's shoulders to swing down and effortlessly wrapped her arms and legs around Eliot from behind. She kissed behind his ear before he turned to meet her lips with his.</p><p>"You know the brewpub is haunted, right?" Parker asked as Eliot carried her over to the sofa, Hardison following along behind.</p><p>"Of course," Eliot responded easily, causing Hardison to choke on air. "How do you think we got it so cheap?" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>